Undefeated
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: The heroes of Wonderland and Storybrooke have defeated all of the known enemies in their realms. They are undefeated, and would like to keep it that way. But, when Killian gets word that the Jolly Roger is in Wonderland, Hannah, Will, and Killian find out that one villain is still out there. They need to get help, and fast, before Killian is taken away forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Undefeated**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the original _Once Upon a Time_ or _Once Upon a Time in Wonderland _characters. I do, however, own all of my OC characters. Any lines in bold are from either of the TV shows or any of the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies.

**Chapter 1**

The sun is beginning to rise in Wonderland. Will Scarlet opens his eyes with great difficulty before standing up. Anastasia remains asleep in the bed, and Will smiles down at his sleeping wife. The Knave of Hearts heads for the balcony and finds none other than Cyrus and Alice looking at the sunrise.

"I love looking at the morning sky. All of the colors are so pretty," Alice happily sighs as she places her head on Cyrus's chest.

"The sky isn't nearly as pretty as you," Cyrus tells his wife as he kisses the top of her head.

**"How nauseatingly romantic," **Will jokes as he joins his friends on the castle's balcony.

"Will!" Alice and Cyrus playfully scold.

"What? Last time I checked you two _are _standing on _my _balcony," Will smiles.

As he comes to look out the balcony to survey his realm, he notices an unwelcome ship in the distance.

"Oh, no, not pirates," the Knave of Hearts groans.

Alice sees what Will is looking at.

**"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate," **Alice tells her friend and husband.

**"Think again," **Cyrus returns.

**"Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them," **Will adds.

"Surely all pirates aren't _that _bad," Alice reasons.

"If there's such a pirate, I've never met one," Will says.

"I don't think I've ever met a pirate," Anastasia remarks as she joins her husband and friends.

"Be glad you haven't," Cyrus remarks.

"Well, I don't know about you, boys, but Alice and I are going to go check out that ship," Anastasia smiles.

"If you think I'm going to let you go alone, you're crazy," Will chuckles as he puts his sword in its sheath.

"Well, then come with us," Alice smiles.

"That's what I'm doing, Alice. Why else would I have my sword attached to my hip?" Will grins.

"I'm staying here. I'm not going to take a chance and be captured by pirates," Cyrus tells the group.

"Suit yourself, mate," the Knave of Hearts says while walking down the spiral staircase.

The three friends walk along the island towards the ocean. The pirate ship is now exceedingly close, and Will holds up his hand, which stops Alice and Anastasia dead in their tracks.

"What is it, Will?" Anastasia asks in concern.

"It's too quiet. Generally, you can hear a pirate crew from a few miles away," Will says as he swallows uneasily.

He moves forward slowly and throws back the foliage. There is no one in sight.

"There's no one here," Alice breathes as she releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"That's either the biggest relief I've ever heard, or we're in for a heap of trouble," Will remarks in a fearful voice.

"I think you'll find it's the second alternative," an eerie but familiar voice speaks up.

Will, Anastasia, and Alice spin around towards the voice, but darkness overcomes their vision, and they fall to the ground on their knees. A portal opens, and whisks Will away to another realm, starting a new adventure.

The sea roars in the distance as a ship bobs up and down in the rocky water. Killian Jones is standing on the main deck, checking to make sure everything is running as smoothly as possible. His wife, Hannah, stands beside him on the deck.

"Killian, why are we going to London all of the sudden?" Hannah asks as she grabs his hand.

"I have information that the _Jolly Roger _has been found in a magical realm called Wonderland. The one person, well, animal, that can take us there is in London. Do you happen to know anything about Wonderland?" Killian responds.

"I've been there a few times with my friend Will Scarlet. He hates it there, but whether he likes it or not, it's his home,"" Hannah explains.

A port comes into view as Killian turns the ship's wheel. The pirate captain quickly docks the boat before jumping out onto the pier. Hannah jumps out behind him and starts to look around.

"So, do you have any information on where Rabbit might be?" she questions.

"I have no idea at all. I'll look around over there and you can search the market," Killian instructs.

"Okay, Killian. We'll meet up in two hours at the ship. Agreed?" Hannah answers.

"Agreed. See you soon, luv," Killian says as he kisses Hannah goodbye.

The pirate captain walks towards the other docks while Hannah walks towards the market. On the way she sees someone familiar causing trouble.

**"This dock is off limits to civilians," **a guard tells the man.

**"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately," **the man smirks as he walks closer to Hannah.

He accidentally bumps into her, and it is then that Hannah is certain the young man is Will Scarlet.

**"You," **she breathes.

**"****_'You?' _****That's what I get? '****_You?' _****Well, nice to see you too, **Hannah,**" **Will responds with a small grin.

**"What are you doing here?" **Hannah asks as she gives her friend a hug.

"Well, I can't exactly remember, but I know it has something to do with a pirate ship and someone hitting me over the back of the head. The next thing I know, I'm in London causing my usual mischief," Will answers.

"So, it's true? The _Jolly Roger _is in Wonderland?" Hannah questions.

"I believe so. How do you know that ship? It belongs to a…," Will starts.

"Pirate. Yes, I know. That pirate is my husband," she tells her friend.

"Well, I guess Alice and Anastasia were right. There is such a thing as a good pirate," the Knave says.

Killian, meanwhile, is exploring the docks, looking for a ship that can take him to Wonderland without falling apart. Two guards are comparing the speed and power of two ships, and Killian decides to join the conversation.

**"But it seems to me that a ship like that makes this one here a bit superfluous, really," **the pirate tells the uniformed guards, hoping to trick them into giving something away.

**"The ****_Dauntless_**** is power in these waters, true enough. But there's no ship that can match the ****_Interceptor _****for speed," **the first guard speaks up.

**"I've heard of one. It's supposed to be very fast. Nigh uncatchable. **The _Jolly Roger," _Captain Hook reveals.

**"Well, there's no ****_real_**** ship that can match the ****_Interceptor_****," **the second tells Killian.

_"Jolly Roger IS _**a real ship," **Killian assures.

**"No. No, it's not," **the guards remind.

**"Yes, it is. I've seen it," **Hook persuades.

**_"You've _****seen it?" **the first man questions in awe.

"Yes," is Killian's simple reply.

**"You haven't seen it," **the second guard snaps.

**"Yes, I have," **Killian says through gritted teeth.

**"You've seen a ship with black sails?" **the same guard asks.

"No," Captain Hook responds, for the _Jolly Roger _doesn't have black sails.

**"Like I said, there's no ****_real _****ship that can match the ****_Interceptor," _**the guard mocks.

Killian Jones walks back towards the market to meet up with Hannah. A smile crosses over his lips as he now knows what ship to take to Wonderland.

Hannah at this time is exploring the market, trying her hardest to find the White Rabbit for Killian. Will, meanwhile, remains on the docks, looking for any signs of danger. Killian walks towards Will, hoping the Knave of Hearts will know where Hannah is.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find someone named Hannah?" Killian asks Will, still not knowing that this man is Will Scarlet.

"I'm not at the liberty to give out that information, especially since I don't know you," Will says.

**"Where are my manners? We haven't been formally introduced. Killian Jones. But, most people have taken to call me by my more colorful moniker: Hook," **Killian tells Will as he holds out his hand.

**"Captain Hook?" **Will asks in disbelief.

**"Ah, so you've heard of me. You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" **Killian responds with both a smile and a confused look on his face.

Will does not respond with words, but instead punches Killian in the nose. Killian staggers backward, checking to see if his nose is bleeding. It isn't, fortunately for him. Hannah, however, saw the whole thing.

"Will, stop!" she yells as she grabs Will's arm.

The Knave lowers his arm and looks at Hannah in confusion.

"Hannah, this guy was trying everything to find you. I was just trying to protect you," Will honestly says.

"Will, this is my _husband, _Killian," Hannah reveals to her best friend.

Will Scarlet instantly has a sense of regret for punching Killian, his best friend's husband, in the nose.

**"How about I give you a free swing?" **Knave offers.

**"No, thank you," **Killian responds, because he doesn't like hurting people without a reason.

**"Seriously – I don't mind," **Will tells the pirate captain.

**"I do," **Hook says.

**"Why, because you're a lover not a fighter, and all that?" **Knave asks.

**"I don't want to carry you around for the next five hours," **Killian smirks.

"Where do you get five hours from?" Will questions.

"I'm told that people that get hit with my hook are unconscious for five hours," Hook answers as his eyebrow cocks.

"Ah, I see. Now, I need safe passage to Wonderland where I can rescue Anastasia, Alice, and Cyrus and bring them to Storybrooke," Will explains.

"There's no way I'm helping you," Killian remarks.

"Killian, this is my friend from Wonderland," Hannah reminds.

"What's your name?" Hook directs towards Knave.

"Will Scarlet," he replies with a straight face.

That name strikes a nerve in Captain Killian Jones, and he knows who Will is.

**"That would be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father," **Killian says.

"Yes. How did you know that?" Will gasps.

"Your father was friends with my father for a little while. In fact, your father was a sailor on my father's ship. **Well, **Mr. Scarlet, **I've changed me mind. **I'll help you because you're my wife's friend, and the son of my father's best friend. Prepare to set sail in that ship," Killian replies as he points towards the _Interceptor. _

"Do you own that ship? I thought it was owned by the British navy," Knave asks with a confused look on his face.

"Precisely, which is why we must slip away in it unnoticed," Captain Hook explains.

**"We're going to ****_steal _****that ship? ****_That _****ship?" **Will skeptically questions.

**_"Commandeer. _****We're going to ****_commandeer _****that ship. Nautical term," **Killian responds with a small smirk and an eyebrow cock.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Hannah asks.

"Let's go commandeer a ship," Will smirks.

**Author's Note: And so the adventure begins! I will try to update this story as soon as I can, but I don't know when that will be since I have a lot of schoolwork. Please review and tell me if there's anything I can improve on! Also, Hannah is my character from my Once Upon a Time FanFiction, The Questions. She is based off of me, so I get a happy ending with Hook! *Fangirl scream***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the original _Once Upon a Time_ or _Once Upon a Time in Wonderland _characters. I do, however, own all of my OC characters. Any lines in bold are from either of the TV shows or any of the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies.

**Chapter 2**

Killian and Will quietly board the ship while Hannah creates a diversion. The pirate captain and the Knave of Hearts make a signal to her, which tells Hannah to start her diversion. She "trips" over the edge of the docks and starts to yell for help.

"Help!" Hannah screams to go along with the act.

**"Will you be saving her?" **Captain Hook asks a naval officer as part of the trick.

**"I can't swim," **the naval officer answers.

**"Pride of the King's Navy, you are," **Killian sighs.

He takes off his sword, satchel, and flask filled with rum before handing them to the man.

**"Do not lose these," **Killian instructs.

With that, the pirate captain jumps into the water and swims towards his wife. He wraps his arm around her, and they begin to swim back towards the ship. Will pulls them up, and he looks at his friend for ideas. Kilian whispers the plan to Will, and the Knave looks at him like he's grown a second head.

**"This is either madness or brilliance," **Will remarks as Captain Hook heads for the _Interceptor's _captain's quarters.

**"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," **Killian chuckles.

The two men are now near the captain's cabin. Hannah, meanwhile, hides close to their weapon storage, preparing to throw Will a sword. The plan begins when Hannah winks at Killian.

**"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship," **Captain Hook announces.

**"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay," **a crew member speaks up.

**"Son, I'm Captain **Hook. **Savvy?" **Killian smirks at the man as he pulls his sword out of its sheath.

Hannah throws a sword to Will, and the Knave grasps it in his hand.

"Now, you can surrender, or you can fight us for command of the ship," Will smirks.

"Two men against a whole crew? You don't stand a chance," the captain tells Captain Hook and the Knave of Hearts.

"Then it's a good thing they have me," Hannah says as she steps out of the shadow.

She grabs a sword in her hand and gets in a fighting stance. It is then that the naval officers grab their swords as well. Killian starts to launch an attack against three of the crewmen, and soon these men are rushing for the lifeboat. Will goes to Hannah's side and fights alongside her. His timings are exact and perfect, while Hannah's are wild and untimed.

**"I've never used one of these before! What do I do?" **Hannah yells to Will over the chaos.

**"Put the pointy end into the bloke who's trying to kill you!" **Will shouts back.

"Well, I could have _guessed _that much," Hannah thinks to herself.

She swipes her sword at the man, and it knocks the sword out of his hand. He runs to the edge of the ship and jumps into the ocean. Hannah then covers Killian's back as more of the crew corners her husband.

"Hannah, your right side!" Killian warns.

Hannah spins and her sword connects with the officer's. Now all of the men have left the ship, and a sense of pride overcomes the pirate captain.

**"I always knew there was a little pirate in you, **Hannah," Killian grins.

"Well, I had a good teacher," she smiles.

Hannah and Killian kiss on the deck of the _Interceptor _before they start to ready the ship. The old crew of the _Interceptor _looks up as Will swings from one of the ropes connected to the mast. Hook has an idea on how he can mock the crew.

**"Gentlemen, you will always remember this as the day that you ****_almost _****caught Captain **Hook," he says with a wry smile.

**"Next stop… Wonderland," **Will grins as he throws a magic bean into the ocean.

Hannah swings down to the bottom deck to help Killian steer and direct the ship.

**"Harden up and get ready to set sail, mates! There's bumpy seas ahead!" **Killian instructs as he turns the ship towards the glowing green portal.

Will raises his hands in the air as the portal begins to whisk the three friends into Wonderland. However, as they fully enter the portal, Knave begins to lose his balance.

"Will, **hold on tight," **Hannah tells him when he completely loses his footing.

**"Tight? To what?" **Will questions in a skeptical tone.

**"Anything," **she responds.

Knave obeys and tightens his grip on the railing of the ship.

Not even two minutes later, the ship is now in Wonderland. Hannah, Will, and Killian land in a lake filled with a white, sticky substance. Will begins to bounce on the substance before Hannah pulls him back.

**"Careful, Knave, we've landed in the Mallow Marsh," **she warns.

**"Of course we did, because a pond made out of dessert topping makes perfect sense," **Will quips while trying to head closer to the shore.

**"I may be a simple pirate, but I know one thing. Lakes have ****_water. _**They don't have whatever _this _is," Hook says to his wife and friend.

"It's a marshmallow lake, and it only happens in Wonderland," Knave explains while trying to escape the white foam.

This causes all of them to start to sink, yet Will still moves around.

**"Stop your moving. We'll just sink faster," **Hannah tells her best friend.

**"Because a slow death is so much more pleasant. This is humiliating. I'm going to die like a bloody s'more," **Will complains while trying to pick his legs up and escape the Mallow Marsh.

"What? What's a s'more?" Killian asks.

**"It's biscuits and chocolate, and you get toasted marsh….. Never mind. The point is we're gonna die," **thee Knave of Hearts tells the pirate captain.

"That sounds quite good, actually. The s'mores, not dying. I must have some when we get back to Storybrooke. Now, one problem remains. How in the bloody universe are we going to get out of here?" Captain Hook replies as he looks for an escape route.

"I have an idea. We need to grab that tree branch and vine in order to swing across," Hannah starts to explain.

"So, basically, we're going to be like Tarzan?" Will questions.

"exactly. The first person who reaches the docks can pull the other two up," she finishes.

"That sounds like a good plan, but I have a question. Who is Tarzan, and how do you know him but I don't?" Killian inquires.

"Tarzan's not real, as far as we know. He's a character from a movie," Hannah explains.

"What's a movie?" Killian asks in confusion.

"I'll explain movies to you when we get home," Hannah promises her pirate husband.

With that, she grabs onto the branch and starts to pull herself out of the Mallow Marsh. Her feet touch the wood of the dock, so she reaches her hand out towards Killian and Will.

"Grab on, Killian!" Hannah calls to her husband.

"You'll have to grab my good hand, luv. I don't want my hook to leave a cut in your hand," Killian instructs.

Hannah grabs his right hand and pulls him up beside her.

"Thank you, milady," he winks as he begins to shake marshmallow off of his leather jacket.

Hannah now reaches for Will's hand, which she barely grasps before it sinks down into the marsh. She pulls the Knave to the dock, and he climbs up and begins to shake out his leather jacket as well. The Knave of Hearts and Captain Hook share many similarities, but there are two that are the most apparent. Both of them are devilishly handsome and can wear leather jackets better than anyone else.

"Thanks for saving me, mate," Will remarks as he begins to walk towards the forest.

"Will, where are you going?" Hannah questions while her best friend continues walking.

**"Last time I saw, Alice and **Anastasia **were in real trouble. I have to make sure they're safe," **he answers.

"They don't look like they're in trouble to me," Hannah tells Will.

Will turns around and sees Alice, Cyrus, and Anastasia running towards him from the East.

"Will, you're back!" Alice yells as she hugs the Knave of Hearts.

"You're okay! I was afraid our curiosity was the end of you," Will tells Alice as tears stream down Alice's face.

"I think we've learned something by now, Knave. Curiosity has never been my downfall," Alice says with a slight smile.

"Who captured you two in the first place?" Will directs towards Anastasia.

"Jafar," Alice regretfully answers for the queen.

"Again? I thought we got rid of him the _last _time," Knave sighs as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Apparently not, darling. He's back, and his master also wants revenge against us, but more specifically, them," Anastasia while pointing at Hannah and Killian.

"What does he want from _us? _We've never even met the bloody man, and he's already threatening us," Killian remarks.

"I've heard of him from Will and in movies, but I've never seen him up close before. I do know he's quite powerful, though. I think we're in a lot of trouble coming here," Hannah points out.

"That's what I was thinking. We need to leave Wonderland as soon as we can. In fact, I suggest we go find the White Rabbit where Cyrus, Alice, and anyone else can return home," Will explains to the others.

"Will, you can't expect that I'm going to just leave when Jafar's terrorizing Wonderland," Alice says.

"Alice, you _have _to get out of Wonderland. Jafar still wants revenge against you and Cyrus," Knave reminds.

"Alice, Will is right. We need to get back to England," Cyrus tells his wife.

"But, Hannah and Killian…." Alice starts.

"We'll be fine, Alice," Hannah persuades.

"Please be careful. Jafar's very big on revenge," Alice says.

"We will, Alice. I hope you and Cyrus stay safe, too," Hannah remarks.

"Will someone please tell this pirate to calm down?" the White Rabbit asks as Killian holds the tip of his sword very close to the rabbit's neck.

"Killian, it's okay. This is the White Rabbit. He's not going to send Jafar after us," Hannah laughs as her husband slowly begins to put his sword away.

"Sorry, luv. You can never be too careful in Wonderland, or any other magical realm for that matter," Killian remarks with one of his devilishly handsome smirks.

"Rabbit! Alice, Cyrus, and Anastasia need to take a trip," Will says in a no-nonsense tone.

"Knave, I mean, Your Majesty, you just got back. Where could they possibly be going without you?"

"You need to send them to Storybrooke. They'll be safe there," Will whispers.

"Where should they go once they're in Storybrooke?" Rabbit asks.

"Take them to my apartment first for a change of clothes and then send them to look for Regina or Mr. Gold," Knave instructs.

"Who are they?" Rabbit skeptically questions.

"Rabbit, dig your hole!" Alice commands.

The White Rabbit complies and soon Alice, Cyrus, and Anastasia are heading to Storybrooke.

"So, Killian, which way is the _Jolly Roger?" _Hannah inquires as her husband looks off into the distance.

"I don't know, luv. The first thing we need to find is my compass, which is somewhere at the top of that beanstalk, I believe," Killian says, pointing at the towering foliage.

"Of course it bloody is," Knave sighs.

"Well, let's start hiking. If we hurry, we may be there by nightfall," Hannah tells the two men.

"As you wish," Killian grins.

**Author's Note: And that's Chapter 2! Chapter 3 will start the part of the story that has alternating scenes between the main trio (Hannah, Killian, and Will) and the other Storybooke characters that will come to Wonderland. Don't worry, Jefferson will also appear later, because I feel bad that he is not in Storybrooke anymore and that no one has tried to bring him back. As always, thank you for your reviews and for reading my story! I'll update as soon as I can!**


End file.
